lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Brusilovsky
Dan Brusilovsky is an actor, best known for his role as Rasputin in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Scott knew Dan for several years before making any films with him. When he was cast in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Dan was initially given a smaller role. When he was present on the set for many days, his role was gradually expanded. Dan returned as Rasputin in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, once again having a large role. Due to the absence of Ryan Grier on the set, Dan was cast as the physical actor for The Creator, and thus played two major roles in the film. Biography 2016 Scott met Dan earlier in high school, though it wasn't for several years that they would make a film together. He runs a YouTube channel, which he created in October 2011, and has posted videos on the channel since February 2014. On March 24, 2016, Dan was in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, the series' intended final installment. He was initially said to be playing a villain, though his character wound up being more of an antihero. Dan went on to play Rasputin in the film, and began filming his scenes on May 17. He finished filming on June 9, the last day of filming for the project. The film served as Dan's acting debut; unlike many of Scott's new actors, Dan's first role was a major one. 2017 In early 2017, Dan took up a hobby of creating vlogs on his YouTube channel, and he continues to do so. On March 21, he was confirmed to return as Rasputin in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He began filming his scenes on May 16. On June 5, Dan was cast as an unrevealed antagonist in the film, who was originally set to be played by Ryan Grier. Ryan had stopped showing up to filming, and Scott chose Dan to take over the part, namely for his physique and use of hand motions while acting. He finished filming his scenes on July 20, and the film was released in August. 2018 In February 2018, Dan was approached to take on a role in No More Smiling, but was unable to participate in the project. In June, he was approached to have a role in The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, and was cast in the film on June 3. He portrays the doppelgänger of a goon named Hoffman, and filmed his scenes the next day. The Battle of Munich was Dan's first role outside the Bread's Crumbs series. In August, Dan joined the cast of the eighth Pizza No Come film, in which he was set to debut as a supporting character named "The Timekeeper". He began filming on August 14, though the shoot wasn't completed that night. Ultimately, this footage wound up being scrapped, and reshoots have yet to take place. Dan isn't expected to appear in the film. Archival audio of Dan from Bread's Crumbs 4 was also featured in the final part of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Due to his role being done through archival material, he wasn't credited in the film. 2019 In April 2019, Dan filmed a secret cameo as The Creator for Kaine West: No Salvation. He filmed his scene over the course of one night, and the film was released that September. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Grigori Rasputin *Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption' '(2017) - Grigori Rasputin, The Creator *The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III'' (2018) - Hoffman Doppelgänger *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - The Creator (cameo) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2018 Storyline Category:The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation